Motor drives are electric power conversion systems that convert input power from a line-side source to a different form to provide controlled drive currents to the windings of an electric motor. Current source converter (CSC) type drives typically include a switching rectifier with AC input power being selectively switched to create a DC link current that is fed to an output inverter which creates single or multi-phase AC output current for driving a motor load at a controlled speed and torque. In some motor control situations, it is desirable to modify the drive currents to assist in slowing or stopping (or even reversing) the motor rotation and regenerate power back to the source, a technique generally known as regenerative braking. For CSC drives, inherent regenerative braking capability causes regenerative current flow in the line side or input source, which may be undesirable or unacceptable in certain situations, such as generator sources and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for improved braking techniques such as dynamic braking for CSC type motor drives. In the present disclosure, dynamic braking refers to a technique to dissipate the bulk or all of the regenerative energy into a resistor in the form of heat.